<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrench by GingerEl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287428">Wrench</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl'>GingerEl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, because of that canon compliant tag, very mild angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna manages to hitch a ride almost the whole way from Insomnia to Hammerhead and takes the opportunity to refuel not only the car which bought her here but herself too.<br/>“What’re you doing out here?” Cindy asks.<br/>“Just passing through,” Luna says.<br/>Lestallum next, just to check on things. Then she’ll be off again, to try and make contact with an Astral ahead of her dear friend.<br/>“That’s a shame,” Cindy says, “Never seen you before and you’re already a sight for sore eyes.”<br/>Something particular about Cindy’s smile makes her blush, a hot flush all the way from her hairline to the tips of her toes. </p><p>Alternatively: Luna’s just passing through but that doesn’t mean she won’t find something that makes her wish she could stay.</p><p>Written for FFXV Rare Pair Week 2021 | Day 1 - First meetings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cindy Aurum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrench</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kind of canon I guess? Though Luna stops in Hammerhead and this plays with the idea that Hammerhead is a little more built up and is a much under-rated but cherished tourist stop. </p><p>I don't think I'll ever get Cindy completely right. I'm so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a <em>long</em> walk from Insomnia but Luna is fortunate enough to be stopped by a vehicle just as she makes her way off the bridge and into wider Lucis. She won’t let the family take her far, not wanting to take advantage of the kindness of strangers but she does agree to let them take her as far as somewhere she can <em>pee and eat</em>. In their own words.</p><p>She climbs into the back seat beside the car seat holding their sleeping toddler and if they recognise her or the fine clothes she wears - unavoidably dirty now - they don’t say anything. There’s little in the way of conversation, just a gentle word that she should roll down the window if she gets too hot and then the woman driving the car asks her husband to turn the radio on. They don’t ask her name and she allows them anonymity in return, just in case they need it.</p><p>Leide is dusty and dry, like she knew it would be, and she wonders how far Noctis has gotten now. If he knows yet what has become of Insomnia or if he remains blissfully ignorant for one last day. Luna thinks a silent prayer for her friend - one more pleasant sleep before they’re both set on the difficult road before them.</p><p>The car eats up the miles between the Insomnia checkpoint and the first sign of civilisation in the mainland. <em>Hammerhead</em> the sign says and Luna feels oddly excited through her exhaustion and <em>heartbreak</em> over what happened in Insomnia.</p><p>Luna leans forward as her companions turn into the rest stop, ignoring the way the sign for <em>Takka’s Pit Stop</em> makes her stomach lurch with hunger.</p><p>“Allow me to pay to refill your tank,” Luna offers and the woman idles the car, hesitating in the neutral zone between the gas pumps and the parking lot for <em>Takka’s</em>.</p><p>“There’s no need,” she tries to argue.</p><p>Luna listens carefully to her accent wondering if <em>this</em> is the part of Lucis she’s from. Perhaps they’d been on a family trip to the capital and were simply fortunate enough to make it back out before true disaster struck.</p><p>“I insist,” Luna says and the husband reaches to squeeze his wife’s arm.</p><p>“That’s awful nice of you,” he says, “Well park up at one of the pumps.”</p><p>“Unless you’d like to join us for a bite?” the woman asks but she follows through on her husbands offer.</p><p>Luna’s <em>starving</em>, but, “I’ve taken up enough of your time. But I thank you for your offer.”</p><p>She can eat <em>after</em>. Once she’s repaid them for their generosity.</p><p>The toddler fusses a little when their father plucks them from their seat, startled perhaps to notice Luna’s presence for the first time. They settle easily when Luna gifts them a small smile and by the time the family walks away - Luna clutching their car keys in her hand with a promise to leave them in the glove box - they even give Luna a sweet little gapped tooth smile and wave over their father’s shoulder.</p><p>Rather than face up to fact she doesn’t <em>quite</em> know <em>how</em> to fill up the tank she ducks into the small convenience store, hoping to find something with which to obscure her clothes a little. She’s not all together surprised to discover that the only thing available to her are a series of hats, t-shirts and hooded sweaters emblazoned with the <em>Hammerhead</em> logo.</p><p>Luna quickly picks out a dark sweater, adding a cap to put in her bag for if she <em>really</em> needs to hide herself. She pays with the gil rattling around in the bottom of her purse, making sure to keep some behind for the gas, and she asks the person that rings up her purchases if there’s a bathroom she can use. Easy enough to pull the sweater on over her head but a chance to wash her face and maybe straighten out her hair a little.</p><p>“Head on in to Takka’s,” they tell her, “He won’t mind if you’re not a customer but he’d sure appreciate it if you were.” They offer her a wink, not suggestive just playful, and she smiles gratefully at them.</p><p>Luna ducks through the restaurant into the slightly cramped bathroom, ignoring the intense pull of her hunger when the smell of cooking meat and vibrant spices assaults her sense. Once alone she sighs deeply and turns the tap at the sink hoping the water will at least run <em>warm</em> if not hot and lathers up her hands to thoroughly clean them before attending to as much of the rest of her as possible. She feels better with a clean face, even if the soap makes her skin feel tight and look a little pink. Much of her hairstyle is ruined now, but she tucks it up where possible and readjusts the few pins still remaining after her flight from danger.</p><p>She got out alive. And that’s all she has the time to focus on now. Dwelling on anything else would be a disservice to those who had helped her, who had given up <em>everything </em>so she could do her duty.</p><p>The Ring weighs heavy in her pocket, a burden impossible to bear but it's safe with her and that's all that matters for now.</p><p>Luna steps back out of the restaurant and squints into the bright sun, shielding her eyes with her hand. She’s thankful when she steps into the cover over filling station, the shade alleviating some of the heat already making the dark fabric over her arms uncomfortable.</p><p>Now she just has to fill up the tank of the car and her <em>immediate</em> responsibilities will be fulfilled.</p><p>If only she can work out <em>how</em>.</p><p>She finds the fuel cap easy enough but no matter where she pulls it - even tries to <em>push</em> it in just in case - Luna can’t seem to get it open. Luna's so focused that she doesn’t hear the click of heels as they approach.</p><p>“You look like you could use a hand,” teases a bright voice.</p><p>Luna straightens up in surprise and she might have stumbled, fallen right over had a hand not caught her own as she flailed, keeping her steady.</p><p>“Oops,” the owner of the voice says - smile somehow brighter than her voice.</p><p>She’s wearing the shortest denim shorts that Luna has ever seen and a white, slightly grease-stained t-shirt that matchers her knee-high boots.</p><p>Luna has to swallow around an unusual surge of nerves as green eyes rake over <em>her</em> form in turn. She’s beautiful, this woman. All wide curves and strong thighs, an effortless tumble of yellow curls stuffed beneath her hat. <em>Her</em> face is as pink as Luna’s sudden blush but on her it’s sun-kissed and charming, not the tell tale signs of awkward embarrassment currently suffusing Luna’s skin.</p><p>“Sorry for starling you,” they say, “Names Cindy.”</p><p>Luna exhales and knowing its unwise to give her name in turn she simply offers, “Hello - I actually <em>could</em> use a hand. If that was a sincere offer.”</p><p>“Always willing to help a girl out with car trouble,” Cindy says immediately.</p><p>Luna suddenly realises they’re still <em>holding hands</em> and she yanks it back as subtly as she can.</p><p>“Thank you,” Luna breathes.</p><p>Cindy grins, crooked and charming, before wiping her hand off against her sides. Gently she encourages Luna back a few steps by putting a hand on her arm then effortlessly pulls open the fuel cap in half a second.</p><p>Luna’s not sure she would have minded if Cindy’s hand <em>were</em> oil stained when she’d touched her. Even if she were still only wearing her white dress. She thinks she might even <em>like</em> it.</p><p>“There’s a release button on the underside,” Cindy explains and she starts to twist off the second cap on the inside.</p><p>Luna watches Cindy work the whole while, enjoying the confidence and assuredness with which Cindy carries herself. There’s no hesitation in anything she does, no timidity in the way she lifts the fuel nozzle one handed and slots it into the car with barely a glance. Cindy rests against the side of the side of the car, close enough for Luna to feel her warmth and pick up the faint traces of coconut-scented sun-block and motor oil. It’s surprisingly <em>pleasant</em> and Luna’s suddenly hyper aware that she must smell like cheap gas-station hand-soap at best and sweat and <em>fire</em> at worst.</p><p>“What’re you doing out here?” she asks.</p><p>“Just passing through,” Luna says.</p><p>Lestallum next, just to check on things. Then she’ll be off again, to try and make contact with an Astral ahead of her dear friend.</p><p>“That’s a shame,” Cindy says, “Never seen you before and you’re already a sight for sore eyes.”</p><p>Something particular about Cindy’s smile makes her blush, a hot flush all the way from her hairline to the tips of her toes.</p><p>Luna’s used to compliments - she’s beautiful and smart and kind they always say - but people rarely look at her with such open regard, with no obvious knowledge about her other than the physical form she presents. Its possible, of course, that Cindy recognises her but Luna can’t detect nor even <em>imagine</em> any artifice in the openness of her expression.</p><p>If Luna could promise a return visit she would. She almost does anyway.</p><p>“Running away right now?” Cindy asks.</p><p>Luna shakes her head, “Not necessarily.”</p><p>She needs refuelling just as much as the car. It’s a long walk to Lestallum and while Umbra and Pryna should return to aid her soon she has no clue as to what errand keeps them apart from her now or when they might return.</p><p>Cindy grins one of her megawatt smiles and says, “What do you know. It just so happens to be my lunchbreak” she says.</p><p>Luna blinks and words tumble from her mouth without thought, “Perhaps we could eat together?”</p><p>Luna’s never really given much thought to things she likes - <em>people</em> she likes - never having the freedom. But as Cindy straightens with a grin she knows without <em>any</em> doubt that she like <em>Cindy</em>.</p><p>“My treat,” Cindy says settling pump back into it’s holster and sealing the fuel cap back up in more easy assured movements.</p><p>“That’s really not necessary -”</p><p>“But I know what’s good eatin’,” Cindy argues, “You pay up here and head on into the garage while I get Takka to cook us up something tasty.” She looks Luna over again with a smile, “You oughtta stay out of the sun as much as possible protect to that pretty skin of yours.”</p><p>Luna blushes again, keeping her nervous grin in check by burying her teeth into her bottom lip.</p><p>Nothing she says will dissuade Cindy and she’s so quick in procuring said food that she rejoins Luna while she’s still feeding coins into the gas pump, slightly out of breath with a small bundle wrapped in wax paper in one hand and two glass bottles of soda in the other.</p><p>“Takka had some ready to go,” Cindy assures her, “Best thing on the menu, I promise.”</p><p>She waits as Luna secures the keys in the car as she’d promised and then leads her over to the garage. They cut close to an old man resting in some lawn furniture beside the wide open doors, his radio spitting out local news. He makes a little <em>hrmph</em> as they pass.</p><p>Cindy spins around without stopping and mutters, “<em>Hush</em>, paw-paw.”</p><p>It’s blessedly cool inside but at first glance Luna can’t really see anywhere to sit amongst the chaos inside. Cindy leads them over to what must be her work bench - <em>littered</em> with tools, scraps of papers with smudged scribbles in the corners and several open mechanical manuals. There’s just one chair, but it’s set beside a stack of crates and Luna ignores Cindy’s gesture and settles on these instead.</p><p>It’s <em>strange</em> to be here like this - no guard or brother to watch her step and no <em>messengers</em> to remind her of her calling. Gentiana is an honest, dear friend to her but her presence is a reminder of what Luna must do but without them all she feels <em>normal</em>.</p><p>Strange, but normal.</p><p>She is simply a young woman, making her way across Lucis for…whatever reason she chooses.</p><p>Cindy hasn’t asked, Luna thinks it’s safe she <em>won’t</em> ask and Luna feels <em>free</em> for the first time, to be whoever and whatever she wants.</p><p>Even if its only for a handful of minutes.</p><p>“Here,” Cindy says and she presses one of the small parcels into her hand, “Eat up while it’s hot.”</p><p>It’s simple fare, thick cut meat between two slices of lightly toasted bread but the smell makes her stomach gurgle loudly and Cindy laughs.</p><p>“Headed over to town next?” Cindy asks as she unwraps her own sandwich.</p><p>Luna takes a bite, unable to hold off any longer and nods her affirmation.</p><p>“People always pass through here on the way there,” Cindy murmurs, “Not a fan myself, but that might just be because this is where gramps is.”</p><p>Luna glances towards the door, where the old man sits and as soon as she’s swallowed asks, “Your grandfather?”</p><p>Cindy nods and between bites of her food regales Luna with stories of her childhood, pulling apart her first engine at twelve and almost successfully putting it back together again before she turned thirteen. Buoyed on all the while by what seems to be the stern affection and protective kindness of her grandfather’s care.</p><p>Luna doesn’t need to talk <em>much</em> and she <em>can’t</em> say most things but she alludes to having a protective older brother and Cindy laments the lack of siblings in her own life.</p><p>Luna eats faster than she has in a long time, not sure if the sandwiches <em>are</em> the most delicious thing she’s had in some time or if she’s simply hungry enough for her eager stomach to trick her taste buds.</p><p>Cindy stands when she’s half done eating, rummaging through the tools on her workbench to eventually come away with a bottle opener. They open with a satisfying hiss and Cindy insists on clinking their bottles together in an informal taste.</p><p>“To new friends,” Cindy says but there’s a warmth in her smile that makes Luna wonder if, under different circumstances there could be <em>more</em>.</p><p>Luna takes a drink, picking at the crumbs of her food as Cindy launches into another tail.</p><p>Cindy doesn’t mention <em>how</em> she’s raised by her grandfather and not her parents but Luna doesn’t mind. With everything going on and everything she fears is about to happen its nice to focus on nothing but sweetness and joy for a short while.</p><p>“And it turns out he had chartreuse and <em>fuchsia</em> mixed up in his head – gods know how - and was pretty vexed when he turned up and I presented him with his shiny pink car,” Cindy says, “I did think the lime trim was an <em>unusual</em> but I’m a wrench wielder not a <em>designer</em>.”</p><p>Luna giggles, letting out an undignified snort that pulls some of the bubbles of her drink into the back of her throat.</p><p>Then she sees him.</p><p>Luna turns her head in an attempt to cover up some of her embarrassment and sat dead centre at the entrance to the garage is Umbra. And she knows this brief reprieve is over.</p><p>The realisation must show in her expression because Cindy asks, “Somethin’ wrong?”</p><p>“I - I have to go,” Luna says and she forces herself to her feet immediately lest she never manage to stand.</p><p>“Oh,” Cindy says a little sadly, “So soon.”</p><p>“Thank you for being so kind,” Luna says, “I truly mean it - thank you.”</p><p>Cindy shrugs and scratches her cheek briefly, the first sign of hesitance Luna has seen in her.</p><p>Luna doesn’t know how to say goodbye, she doesn't <em>want </em>to, not so soon. She wishes she could simply say <em>see you later</em> and promise to come back another day. So she turns to leave without words but before she can take more than a half step Cindy catches her hand. Luna twists back around to watch and <em>feel</em> as Cindy raises her knuckles to her mouth to drop a fleeting kiss on the back of Luna’s hand.</p><p>“Try not to <em>immediately</em> forget about me,” Cindy teases, “While you’re off on your adventure.”</p><p>Luna inhales and steps forward before she can talk herself out of it and pressing the barest whisper of a kiss against the corner of Cindy’s mouth.</p><p>“Never,” she says softly turning and walking away without looking back, knowing in her heart that she <em>has </em>the strength to resist the draw her new <em>friend</em> has but not willing to risk being pulled from her path. Not when so much is at stake.</p><p>Umbra leans against her leg as they set off, tilting up for a scratch behind his ears. If she has to leave then at least she’s not alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AND THEN EVERYTHING IS FINE AND LUNA SITS IN THE BACKSEAT BETWEEN GLADIO AND NOCT WHEN THEY BRINGS HER BACK TO HAMMERHEAD LATER AND THEY ALL STAND AROUND SMILING AND HOLDING HANDS</p><p>Also, look. Before you make fun of Luna for not knowing how to put gas in the car just know that was a very honest re-telling of my first experience filling up my first car a few days after I passed my driving test when I was seventeen. Without the cute blond to come help me out - I just had to bumble through it alone. </p><p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/Ginger_El_">twitter</a> if you'd like to come say hi! 🌙🔧</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>